nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 8
USK Thank you so much for fixing the error! 15:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Power Hi. I saw that you've made some updates to the Nintendo Power images I've uploaded. If I'm doing something wrong (or I could just do something better), will you let me know? I'd rather not create extra work for you. Thanks! Raww (talk) 16:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Like ALOT. Hey Rocketslime11, I really appreciate you deleting the catagory that I put on Do the Mario which I had to do hurriedly because I was on a very tight on time (you know, Labor Day stuff) without contacting me you did so. I will now try to earn the 30 days badge for the third time in a row without fail. Thanks! Like ALOT. Jumpman98 (talk) 00:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for writing to me about my first edited page, I think its pretty cool. Main Page Hey, I've been looking at the main page trying to think of different ways we could improve it, make it look a little more visually pleasing, and I think we should fix the "Site News & Updates" column so there aren't so many scroll bars. It just looks messy. I'd try to fix it myself, but you're the one who's been updating it, so I figured I'd let you touch it first. Also I've been thinking it would be cool to have some kind of a Nintendo news feed featuring links to the latest news articles on different sites (like IGN, Zelda Informer, GoNintendo, etc.), so that it feels a bit more up to date. What do you think? BlackLodge (talk) 18:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :What is the purpose of having two separate scroll boxes? Can they be combined into one? And maybe just for the main page we could separate the Goals section so it doesn't get lost in the scroll bar. BlackLodge (talk) 16:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The Main Page is looking great! BlackLodge (talk) 02:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Wii U Wiki Hey, I've been talking with an admin over at the Wii U Wiki about the possibility of a merger with us here. So far he's seemed interested. I think it would make a lot of sense to combine our forces. The Wii U Wiki is in dire need of editors, and we could use the whatever assets they have. I think it would benefit everyone if we merged. What do you think? BlackLodge (talk) 20:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) blank Pages? i am GETTING a little grumpy and fed up about why video games are blank. For example, many nintendo 3DS video game articles are blank, only displaying infobox description. some are adding stubs at top of page, hiding descriptions and texts. STUBS should only be placed at bottom. plz say this to other admins that game pages must have descriptions, trivia and plots and gameplay. and stubs only should be placed at bottom if there are only few descriptions. i want this to be public notice. 15:52, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Then if none of admins know much the game, then why they couldn't just say 'Rabbids 3D 'is a game released for 3DS' or ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge is a game released for Wii U? Or go to different websites to find out facts? 19:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Just Thought I'd Tell You... I'm currently working on merging articles from NES Wiki, but writing everything in my own words, adding my own information, etc. Just doing this to get a headstart for the likely merge. What do you think about this idea? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Region Code Thanks for the info, I will do it like that in the future. :) Stingray0097 (talk) 20:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) padlock I saw padlock icon. All I know so far that the Silver one is protected. but what does red, green, and golden padlock means and what do they indicate? I really understand what you said to me. why don't you introduce a new padlock, which means the page can only be edited by admins? 17:48, September 23, 2012 (UTC)